


Lipstick Isn't Meant For A Lot Of Things, But It's Meant For Some

by Furorscribiendi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never realised how much he liked lipstick on Tommy until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Isn't Meant For A Lot Of Things, But It's Meant For Some

**Author's Note:**

> This one I blame entirely on [](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)[**eaivalefay**](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/). This was literally written in about 30 minutes after a talk of Tommy and his lipstick and the comment made ~~entirely by me~~ that, _you know that would totally smear during a blowjob_ which was followed up by, _and lipstick is sticky enough, but it looks like Tommy slapped on some gloss over top_. Clearly, my brain took my effort to get better at writing porn seriously.
> 
> Please direct all blame/thanks to my partner-in-crime, [](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)[**eaivalefay**](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/). This is what happens when she picture spams me in YIM. My brain spits out stuff like this.

____________________________________________

Adam knew he wasn't being subtle, far from it. But just what was he supposed to do? Sitting on the couch and watching TV was fucking hard when Tommy was sitting beside him with that make-up still on.

His eyes were half-lidded in amusement as he watched the screen, smoky eye makeup making Tommy’s eyes seem to blend into the dim, shadowy room. And his lips, shit, those dark red lips that gleamed dully in the lamplight, slick and begging to be nibbled, bitten and just claimed.

Adam had lost track of what they were watching ages ago. When Tommy had leaned over and grumbled, "Bitch, you pick the worst shit to watch" and then stole the remote, he hadn't even protested. It had taken what seemed like a supreme amount of will power to not drag Tommy on his lap and maul him.

Truth be told though, he'd been wondering about that whole agreement he and Tommy agreed on at the start of the Glam Nation tour. Because sure, Tommy said he could do whatever he liked on stage. But Tommy also let Adam know when he'd gone too far with something. Though, that usually meant Adam had better leave his "fucking Cheetos stash alone or something bad is gonna happen." Never once was it about the stage antics.

The stage antics that Adam had been gradually escalating. First it had been the lick, tongue momentarily slipping into Tommy's mouth in New York. Then there had been the hand on the throat, gently squeezing before the kiss in DC. Tommy's pupils had dilated a bit and he'd kept on playing, a slight and definite smirk coming to his face.

And it just kept going from there, with tonight's show having Tommy grind back against him during Fever, deft fingers picking those guitar strings and never losing beat.

Tommy never lost the fucking beat, though Adam...

Adam was starting to wonder how much longer he'd have to keep jerking off in the bathroom before he cracked and just used some poor sap to relieve the sexual tension. He wasn't too sure where karma would stand on that one.

"Dude."

Tommy's word was accompanied by a hard whack to his shoulder. Adam whacked him right back, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Adam demanded, a bit testily.

"I asked if you wanted anything from the mini-bar."

Tommy got up and stretched and Adam let his gaze follow the bowed line of Tommy's body. Managing to not swear aloud, he grabbed the remote and nodded his head. He muttered about not caring what and Tommy walked off, footsteps swallowed by the thick carpet

Just... how did he find himself in these situations? Only with Brad, it had been calculated and after three weeks, what had been the most intense sex of Adam's life. But Tommy... it was far past that level. Adam wasn't too sure what he'd do or –

"Here."

A mini bottle appeared over his shoulder, some whiskey thing. He took it gratefully, opened the screw top and downed half the bottle. He glanced over to see Tommy plop himself back down on the couch and immediately wished he hadn't.

Tommy was pulling off the neat trick of having the screw rim of the bottle held between his lips and downing the bottle's contents as he undid the other top. Adam watched as the golden liquid in the bottle - tequila, maybe, fuck if he knew - disappeared into Tommy's mouth and down his bobbing throat.

And when he was finished, he removed the bottle out with a small, obscene sounding 'pop' and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table.

Adam looked at the bottle, the smear of dark red lipstick all around the mouth and glanced back to see that once immaculate mouth smeared slightly, and damned if that didn't make him hard. He placed his half-empty mini bottle on the coffee table, mumbled something about being right back and all but bolted to the bathroom.

Once he was inside and locked the door behind him, he couldn't undo his pants fast enough and shove them down. His cock was already half hard and it wasn't too much effort to spit in his hand, grasp his cock and -

"Adam?" the knock on the door startled him and made him jump.

Just fuck... Adam could not catch a break here. Tommy knocked again, and after a moment, Adam said the one thing guaranteed to get Tommy to leave him alone.

"Damn it, can't a guy take a dump in peace?"

Adam wished he hadn't snarled but it seemed to have the right effect. There was nothing but silence that came from the other side of the door. He looked back down at his still half hard cock and started moving his hand.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the wall. God, Tommy and those lips... he could just see them stretched wide around his cock, smearing slightly and leaving sticky, faint red trails amid the spit.

He swore softly to himself and tightened his grip, forcing himself to take a few deep breaths. Fuck, Tommy could stay out there for as long as it took Adam to get this out of his system for the night. He still had to perform with him tomorrow. He stopped, kicking his pants off, spread his legs a bit and spit into his palm once more before he started to jerk himself off again.

Because having Tommy on his knees, lips wrapped around Adam's cock as Adam thrust in and out of his mouth and... fuck. Adam let his head roll back against the wall as he closed his eyes and started to move his hand faster.

So when he felt another hand slide over his, he opened his eyes and nearly screamed when he saw Tommy right in front of him.

Nearly because hey, it was Tommy's hand wrapped around his as he slowed Adam's hand down to a slower, nearly erratic movement. And Tommy's eyes, those smoky eyes that looked like they were hiding all the mysteries of the world were fixed right on him.

Adam swallowed thickly and croaked out, "Tommy, what are you -"

"You're a dumb fuck sometimes, you know that?" Tommy cut him off as he moved in closer. "Brilliant, but you have your blond moments."

It was hard to feel any sort of outrage as Tommy started moving their hands in a regular rhythm. It felt like he was radiating heat and Adam was about to just melt into it, melt right into Tommy. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but Tommy pounced. A hand slid around the back of Adam's neck and the next thing Adam knew, there was the slick slide of Tommy's lips against his.

The lip gloss tasted like fucking raspberries, with the faint taste of the lipstick underneath and Adam completely and utterly caved. He freed his hand and brought them both up to Tommy's head, fisting in his hair as he kissed Tommy. Tommy growled into his mouth and Adam responded by thrusting into Tommy's hand and all but trying to perform a tonsillectomy.

Tommy tasted like make-up, tequila and… and holy fuck where did Tommy learn to do that trick with his wrist?

"Fretwork," Tommy breathed in response. Hell, Adam didn't even realised he'd managed to speak. "I had Monte show me a few things. Gotta have strong wrists."

Adam choked back a laugh as Tommy broke off the kiss. Those lips were entirely smudged and Tommy pressed him back against the wall before giving Adam an entirely filthy look and started to sink to his knees.

"Um, not that I'm complaining," Adam said, voice sounding hoarse. ""But I thought this was -"

"Adam, I shoved my ass against your crotch in front of well over two thousand people. That doesn't tell you something?"

Adam swallowed hard and groaned as Tommy started nuzzling along his hipbone before he buried his nose into Adam's pubes and inhaled deeply.

"Fuck, you just reek of sex, you know that babyboy?"

Adam had a response, he really did. But as Tommy chose that precise moment to lick his way up to the head of Adam's cock, all that came out of his mouth was a strangled sound of "Ngh!" rather than the pithy reply of, "I try my best."

Adam brought a hand down to Tommy's hair, fingers tangling in the blond strands again as he watched Tommy curl his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth. And when Tommy decided to inhale before moving down the length of Adam's cock, Adam knew he was just lost.

He let his head fall back against the wall and watched as Tommy's head bobbed up and down, the remnants of the lipstick and lip gloss smearing along the flushed skin of his cock. He jerked his hips forward a bit as Tommy slid a hand down to roll Adam's balls in his fingers.

He tightened his grip in Tommy's hair and looked up, trying to concentrate on not coming just yet. But then he got an eyeful of himself in the mirror.

Hair mussed up, from Tommy's hand probably, and most of that red lipstick smeared against his mouth and chin as if Tommy had been trying to draw blood.

His skin was flushed, throwing his freckles into relief and he could not stop staring at the smeared lipstick, like Tommy had been determined to just fuck around with him once more somehow.

"Fuck," Adam tightened his grip in Tommy's hair and tried to pull him off, "Glitterbaby, stop, I'm gonna -"

Tommy's response was to smack his hand away and speed up, taking more of Adam's cock into his mouth. And when Adam felt the head of his cock hit the back of Tommy's throat, he could feel his balls draw up and then it felt like he was emptying out his heart and soul into Tommy's mouth.

It seemed like a fucking eternity before anything resembling normal brain function restored. He sagged against the wall and caught Tommy's hand, dragging him down with him. Tommy didn't protest and rested against Adam's chest.

The only sound in the bathroom was the sound of the fan whirring and then finally Adam pulled together enough to say,

"Fuck, Tommy, you didn't even use a condom."

Tommy snorted. "Tour physicals, 'member. We had them two weeks ago. We're both clean. And I know you haven't been getting any."

Okay, so there went that argument right out from underneath Adam's feet. He breathed deeply, pulling Tommy in tighter to him. "Yeah, okay, but I thought..." he trailed off trying to think of the best way to say it. “I thought what we did on stage, well, stayed there."

Tommy was silent for a moment before he lifted himself up and looked at Adam, "Yeah, that kinda changed after you licked me in New York at the Nokia."

"Really?" That was interesting. Adam gave him a pointed look that said, 'continue.'

Tommy nodded his head. "That was the first night I wanted you to lick me somewhere else. Couldn't get to sleep until I fucking fantasized about it and then jacked off to it."

Adam just stared at Tommy and blinked, because he really needed that mental picture. He shifted a bit, feeling arousal stir again. Tommy must have felt it too because he pushed himself up and looked down at Adam's crotch.

"Damn. That's fast." Tommy sounded pretty impressed.

Adam grinned as he looked at Tommy and asked, "What did you fantasize about?"

Tommy sat up, running his fingers over Adam's lips. They came away red from the smeared lipstick and Tommy rubbed them over his own lips, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You really want to know?"

Adam nodded. A smile came to Tommy's face, something entirely predatory and eager.

Tommy leaned in and whispered into Adam's ear, "You just threw me down on the bed and fucking ate me out before pounding me into the mattress."

Tommy drew back, looking at Adam with a raised eyebrow. Adam was pretty sure it would take him a few minutes to gain back any semblance of speech because... because... holy fuck, because that... that was...

"Wanna give it a go?" Tommy asked as he licked his lips and slid his hands over Adam's thighs.

Tommy might think that Adam had some dumb blond moments, but this certainly wasn't one of them. "Fuck, yes."

Tommy chuckled, sounding far too pleased and eager. "Well, it's not going to happen in the bathroom. This floor is damned cold."

Tommy got to his feet and Adam did the same. Then he looked at the door and then back to Tommy.

"How the hell did you get the door open?" Adam was pretty sure he'd locked it behind him.

"This," Tommy dug into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Four star hotel, cheap-ass bathroom lock."

"Thank God." Adam said. "Gimme a second. Gonna grab my pants."

Tommy snorted, took Adam's hand and tugged on it. "Really? You're not going to need them."

"Yeah but," after a moment, Adam just grinned and shrugged. "Good point."

 _  
**FIN**   
_


End file.
